galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Horoboros
Horoboros appeared in 2018 TV series called Ultraman R/B. Horoboros (ホロボロス Horoborosu) is a mammalian Kaiju from Ultraman R/B. It is described as a great monster with tremendous strength and agility. Recoiling from his defeat as Ultraman Orb Dark, Makoto Aizen knocked over his R/B Crystal Collection Case in a rage, only to immediately regret it and pick his crystals up, "apologizing" to them along the way. However, halfway through recovering them, he noticed Horoboros' crystal and smiled evilly as he picked it up, realizing that it could be his next great weapon against the Ultramen. Makoto summons this monster during the Minato family's day off while trying to evaluate the Ultramen brothers' performances in battle. Horoboros managed to resist all finishers thrown at it by the Ultramen and knock them out of transformation. Makoto took this opportunity to reclaim his Orb Ring NEO and transforms as he prepares to clean up his own mess. Orb Dark seemingly flaunts the monster, trying to look "cool" for the people while he fights. However, Horoboros later pins him down and Orb Dark had to end it by pulling a cheap move, putting it to sleep and then finishing it off with the Dark Origium Ray. After its defeat, its Crystal was picked up by Saki Mitsurugi. After the defeat of Bezelb, Saki summoned the monster using her own Gyro, and it evolved into its Bipedal form. Horoboros quickly defeated Orb Dark, Rosso and Blu, leaving all three of their human hosts critically injured before Saki returned it to its crystal. Later, Horoboros was summoned by Saki again and Rosso and Blu fought yet another losing fight against it until Asahi Minato gave the Orb Ring NEO to her brothers, which they used to turn the tides of battle and they finally finished off Horoboros via the Triple Origium Ray. In yet another attempt to defeat Rosso and Blu for being 'fake Ultramen', Saki transforms into Horoboros who, at first, easily overcomes the brothers, partially because Rosso was hesitant on fighting after learning of Saki's past. The brothers tried to call upon Ultraman Ruebe, but they were once again denied of the transformation because of Katsumi's hesitation. Seeing Horoboros approach Asahi and putting her in danger, Rosso and Blu are finally able to transform into Ruebe once more when the brothers are reminded of what is important; their family. Ruebe then defeated Horoboros but decided not to finish off Saki, holding off on firing the Ruebe Vortex Buster. Horoboros the turned back into Saki. Saki used Horoboros' Crystal to transform again when Kamisori Demaaga attacks but due to her injuries from her previous battle, Horoboros is no match for Kamisori Demaaga. The extradimensional monster leaves, but after that Horoboros collapses, too tired to continue on. Saki uses Horoboros' power for the last time when Kamisori Demaaga was consuming the Ray Lines' energy, but she was defeated once more. Powers and Abilities Quadrupedal Form * Deflection: Horoboros is capable of deflecting beams such as the Sperion Ray with its paws. It also managed to deflect the Storm Shooting while breaking free of the Ground Coating's effects. * Durability/Endurance: Horoboros is able to endure repeated finishing attacks from Rosso and Blu, including the Zedcium Ray and Gravity Slasher, and still continue fighting afterwards. * Strength: Horoboros has plenty of brute strength, allowing it to manhandle both Rosso and Blu easily and break free from being covered in stone by Rosso's Ground Coating. * Agility: Horoboros is one of the most agile Kaiju in the Ultra Series, being capable of running at high speeds and performing acrobatic maneuvers in midair. * Extraordinary Jumper: As a feline-themed monster, Horoboros demonstrated the ability to leap at an incredible height. * Mid-air Kick: Horoboros leaps towards its target in mid-air at high speeds, performs a somersault of sorts, and kicks the foe towards the ground. This attack is strong enough to revert an Ultra back to their human host in an instant. * Evolve: When summoned by Saki Mitsurugi, Horoboros evolved from its Quadrupedal form to its Bipedal form. Bipedal Form * Horoboro Claw (ホロボロクロー Horoboro Kurō): In exchange for both of its paws, Horoboros gains claws on each arm. ** Megante Crusher (メガンテクラッシャー Megante Kurasshā): Its claws can generate a wide purple energy slash, and can cause a fatal blow to opponent after it hits. When used at full power, Horoboros gains an aura. ** Claw Empowerment: Horoboros can generate an energy impulse to empower its Horoboro Claw and pierce through an Ultra Armor. ** Deflection: Like his paws in his Quadrupedal form, Horoborus can utilize it's claws to deflect incoming energy attacks. * Strength: Horoboros retains its quadrupedal form's brute strength, able to lift two opponents at once simply by holding them by the neck. * Endurance: Horoboros retains the same hide from its previous form, being capable of resisting standard finisher beams. It can also negate Orb Dark's paralyzing attack. * Accelerate: When transformed into by Saki, Horoboros can accelerate to high speeds. * Burrowing: Horoboros can burrow at least at moderate speed, and can jump out of the ground. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Mammals Category:Quadrupedal Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Canids Category:Felines Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Ultraman Universe